


Kiss Me Goodbye

by flax_wench



Series: I Know A Thing About Contrition [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gerard Way, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Smut, Teen Frank Iero, Teen Gerard Way, Top Frank Iero, Topping from the Bottom, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flax_wench/pseuds/flax_wench
Summary: Frank and Gerard actually give dating a shot instead of just banging in confessionals and during bible study. Will they ever admit their feelings for each other?Shameless smut, a lot of fluff, and Mikey Way putting Frank in his place.





	Kiss Me Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh part three has officially happened. This stands alone fairly well, but parts one and two might help clear up a couple of questions.  
> As always, thanks to LilaHurley for being my hype binch and the love of my life! Any mistakes are my own.

Frank stood outside his front door, rocking back and forth on his heels on the wood of his mother’s front porch, his eyes scanning the horizon. The wind picked up, blowing through what little hair he had, and he plastered it back down to his head as he shivered from the cold. His mother was right (as usual); he should’ve brought a jacket. He was just about to head back inside to grab one when he heard tires screeching in the distance.

An old, silver hatchback was tearing through the streets, blowing through stop signs and driving at speeds far too high for a residential district. Frank was honestly afraid the driver was going to hit something when it dawned on him that, yep, that was his ride.

_Of course._

The car came to an abrupt halt at the front of his driveway, practically drifting into place with a loud squeal of the tires. Shaking his head, Frank couldn’t help but laugh as the engine was killed and the driver side door opened, Gerard’s smiling face popping out of the car. Gerard raced up the lawn to meet him halfway, grin never leaving his pink cheeks.

“Evenin’, sugar,” he drawled, his Jersey accent dripping from every syllable. “Care to join me?”

Gerard offered his arm to Frank, which he accepted gladly, allowing himself to be taken to the passenger side of the car. “Thought you were gonna plow through every house on your way up the street,” he chuckled as he slid into the car. Gerard shut the door with a thud and jogged across to the driver’s side, sliding in gracefully.

“Well, you see Frankie,” he turned the key, the engine revving to life, “I have a bad habit of being late,” he yanked on the gear shift, winking at Frank, “and this is one evening I do _not_ want to miss out on.”

Leaning across the console, Gerard planted a quick, passionate kiss to Frank’s lips, catching the younger boy off guard. He exhaled heavily when Gerard pulled back, reversing out of Frank’s driveway, and resuming his task of tearing through the quiet neighborhood.

“So, how’s your week been?” Gerard turned down his music, smacking his gum loudly. “I know we’ve been texting, like, nonstop, but ya know.” He grinned over at Frank, taking his eyes completely off the road. “I just… I really like being around you is all. Hearing you say it is different than reading it over text, ya know?”

Frank didn’t really have the heart to tell Gerard, but he was absolutely terrified. He was driving like a man possessed, going at least ten above the speed limit, taking his turns _way_ too fast, ignoring stop signs, all of this while he continued to look directly at Frank and gesticulate wildly with his hands. Frank was certain they were going to die.

_This is the end,_ he thought to himself. _Car crash kills gay teenage couple, driver was a madman._

“Uhhh,” Frank attempted to form words as he was white-knuckling it in his seat, “it’s been, uh… yeah, it’s been okay.” He winced as they barely made it through a yellow light, cars around them laying on their horns. “Kinda boring, I guess? Lotta homework.” The car next to them whizzed by, the driver’s middle finger extended out the window. “Just uh… trying to survive, really.”

“Oh, I know the feeling,” Gerard was seemingly oblivious to the chaos he was causing, his mood undisturbed as they weaved through traffic. “I can’t _wait_ for spring break, what are you gonna do for spring break, Frankie?”

_Hopefully be alive,_ his brain was setting off alarms as they were entirely far too close to the semi-trailer in front of them.

“Not sure yet,” he answered truthfully, squirming in his seat. He lost his cool when Gerard cut over into the next lane without so much as a glance. “Hey, uh, Gee?”

“Yeah, sugar?” Gerard smiled broadly at the nickname.

“Can we… can we maybe slow it down a little? With the driving, I mean.” He prayed he wasn’t offending the boy next to him. “You’re kinda scaring me here.”

Much to Frank’s surprise, Gerard cackled beside him. He felt the car slow down as Gerard let off the gas, letting out a sigh of relief.

“Oh, Frankie,” he continued to laugh, “I was wondering how long I could drive like an asshole before you’d say something.” They rolled to a perfect, complete stop as the light before them turned red. Gerard reached over and pinched his cheek. “Sorry I scared you. I was just fuckin’ with ya.”

Huffing with a strange mixture of embarrassment and relief, Frank smiled down at his lap. “Well, I’m glad you don’t normally drive like a psycho.”

“Oh no, I do,” Gerard gave his best shit eating grin as the light turned green, “but I swear I’ll be careful with you.” He put his hand across his heart as they made a smooth, steady turn into the movie theater parking lot. “You’re special, Frankie. I promise I won’t take that kinda risk with you anymore, okay?” 

They parked beneath a lamppost, and Gerard grabbed his hand. His skin was cool, a nice contrast to Frank’s hot and sweaty hand. They laced their fingers together.

“Okay,” Frank sighed with a smile. Gerard brought his hand to his lips, kissing Frank’s knuckles.

“Come on now, sugar,” he whispered, “I believe I promised you a date.”

*

“What the _fuck was that?!_ ” Gerard shouted at the screen as the credits rolled. “I waited two years for this shit!” Frank stifled his laughter as Gerard threw his arms in the air and looked over at him. “Can you believe that?”

Patting Gerard’s shoulder as he stood from his seat, Frank picked up their uneaten popcorn and waited for Gerard to shrug his jacket on. “Listen, it’s-”

“It’s _not just a movie_ , Frankie, it’s fucking Star Wars!” 

Frank shrugged. “I didn’t think it was that bad?”

Gerard stared blankly at him, his arm midway through the sleeve of his jacket. Frank instantly knew he’d said the wrong thing judging by the wild look in Gerard’s eyes.

“You’re walking home, Frank.”

“Oh, come on, Gee, it wasn’t that terrible,” he giggled as he attempted to help his boyfriend with his jacket.

_Boyfriend._ Had they reached that point yet? Gerard hadn’t asked him in any official capacity, and this was only their third date. Their relationship wasn’t exactly conventional though, considering they had sex in a confessional the first day they met, and again while his mom was having bible study downstairs. So he supposed they could be boyfriends, but he didn’t want to assume anything. He resolved to keep his mouth shut about the whole thing entirely.

“You know Frankie? You’re right,” he smiled as he pulled on his jacket, wrapping an arm around Frank’s shoulders. “It wasn’t terrible. It was atrocious.”

“Okay, well I can see I’m not winning this argument, so I’m just agreeing to disagree. Sound good?” Frank really didn’t want to fight about Star Wars of all things, especially considering Gerard was an absolute nerd for Star Wars. 

Gerard pulled him closer. “Good decision, sugar. What say you to coming back to my place, hmm?”

“It’s a little late, isn’t it?” Frank checked his phone: just half past ten. His mom hadn’t said when he needed to be home… “Mind if I call my mom?”

“Of course not,” Gerard smiled. “I like how close you two are. It’s cute.”

Frank rolled his eyes, pulling up her number as Gerard held open the door to the theater and they spilled out into the lobby. “It’s not _cute_ , okay? I just don’t wanna freak her out is all.”

“Everything you do is cute,” Gerard giggled, grabbing him from behind and putting his chin on Frank’s shoulder. Of course Frank had to go and blush like an idiot at that, wrapping a hand around Gerard’s arm to hold him in place. He smiled as Gerard kissed his cheek, the phone beginning to ring.

His mom picked up quickly. “Hey sweetie! How’s your date going?”

“Hi Mrs. Iero!” Gerard was shouting into the receiver. “Can Frank come over to my house?”

Frank turned to look at Gerard, mouthing _what the fuck_ , to which Gerard shrugged. “Uh, hey mom. It’s going great, actually.”

He heard his mother’s soft laugh through the phone. “Yes, Frankie, you can go to Gerard’s house for the night.” He could practically see her, shaking her head affectionately as she stood in the kitchen, or her bedroom, somewhere in the house, tickled by the fact that her child was smitten. “Do you need to stop by and pick up some clothes?”

Gerard must’ve heard, because he was gawping at Frank, stunned by this sudden turn of events. They’d gone from the date ending, to stopping by Gerard’s house, to Frank _spending the night_ all within seconds. The boys looked dumbly at each other, still tangled in their embrace. 

“Uhh,” Frank raised his eyebrows at Gerard, and he shook his head, “no, I think I’m okay. Gee’s got some pajamas I can borrow.”

“Alright sweetie, have a good night. Tell Donna I said hi, okay?”

“I will, mom,” he felt Gerard’s grin against the skin of his neck as the older boy trailed soft kisses on the sensitive area.

“Love you, Frankie. Use protection!”

The line went dead, which was likely a blessing, because Frank was so shocked that he simply stood in the lobby of the theater like an idiot. Gerard must’ve heard what his mom had said, because he suddenly let Frank go, falling backwards in a fit of what could only be described as cackles. He was clutching his chest, other hand on his knee, bent over as he howled with laughter. Several other movie goers gave them some strange looks, but Frank slowly found himself laughing with Gerard.

“Use protection!” Gerard howled, wiping at his tears. “Oh, man, your mom’s the best.” He pulled himself together, slowly but surely, grabbing for Frank and pulling him in close. “Lucky for you, I’ve got plenty of protection.”

Frank snorted. “Good to know you’re not using them on someone else.”

“I would never!” Gerard mocked offense, placing a dramatic hand over his heart with a gasp. “Frank, how could you suggest such a thing?”

“Not suggestin’ nothin’,” he smiled, pulling Gerard out to the parking lot. “You’d be dumb as a box of rocks to be steppin’ out on me, baby.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, sugar,” Gerard grinned as he wrapped his arms around Frank’s waist again, and they waddled through the lot to his car. “I’m the luckiest guy this side of the turnpike.” 

“How romantic,” he cooed as they waddled up to the car. “Take me home so we can use up your stash of protection, Gee.” Gerard turned him in his arms so they were facing, hands around his lower back as he brought their lips together.

Most of their kisses were hard, frenzied; the typical kisses of two horny teenage boys. But this one, this was slower, more deliberate, filled with desire and something else that Frank couldn’t quite put his finger on. It made the air catch in his lungs and his heart skipped a beat; he felt oddly complete. They broke the kiss slowly, their lips drifting apart, eyes slow to open and locking together; the intimacy made Frank shiver.

“Anything you want, sugar.” There it was again: that cocky, lopsided grin, and it was a done deal. Frank was a goner.

*

As the car slowed to a halt in front of an old one-story house, Gerard put the car in park and sighed as he looked at Frank. They sat in silence for a moment before Frank couldn’t take it anymore. 

“What? What’s wrong?” he demanded, unbuckling his seat belt and shifting to get a better look at Gerard. The older boy’s eyes darted away, and Frank knew something was up. “Okay, you’re freaking me out. Spill it.”

Gerard unbuckled as well, and ran sweaty palms up the thighs of his jeans. “It’s just… my family is a little weird.”

“I’ve met your mom, though. She’s nice.”

“Well yeah, I didn’t say they were mean,” he retorted, “they’re just kinda strange. My parents aren’t home though, so that’ll make it a little easier as far as the weird factor goes, but I was kinda hoping Mikey wouldn’t be here tonight.” Gerard’s gaze landed on the other car in the driveway, and Frank surmised that must’ve been Mikey’s car.

“I thought you and Mikey were close though?” He reached for Gerard’s hand to get him to stop rubbing his palms into his jeans. He was gonna burn holes in his pants pretty soon.

“Oh we are,” Gerard ran his free hand through his long, black hair, “but he knows about you, a _lot_ about you, and uh… Well, let’s just say he’s gonna wanna talk?”

Now, Frank wasn’t scared of anyone, especially not Mikey; he hadn’t even met the kid, but from what Gerard had told him, he weighed 90 pounds soaking wet and had the patience of a saint. But something about Gerard’s words didn’t sit right with him, and he felt nervous butterflies zooming around his stomach. The guilty looks Gerard was giving him didn’t exactly help either.

“Gerard,” Frank was trying to be patient and understanding, he truly was, “what did you tell Mikey?”

“Oh, ya know,” Gerard continued to mess with his hair, “...everything.”

“Everything?”

“Yep, pretty much.” Gerard looked up like he was double checking. “Uh huh, he knows everything.”

“So… the confessional?” Frank caught Gerard’s eye, and he nodded in response. “Bible study?” Another nod. “Fuckin… all of our _conversations?_ ” He was praying Mikey hadn’t seen the dick pic he’d sent Gerard last week.

“Not all of that,” Gerard said quickly, “not the… ya know,” he gestured to Frank’s crotch, blushing. “Look, we’re just really close, okay? And I was just so excited and I’m so into you, I couldn’t help myself, it all just slips out! Trust me, he didn’t exactly wanna know some of that stuff.”

Frank put his hand over his eyes and sighed, feeling very much like the world was testing him. He thought he was just gonna go over to his possible-boyfriend’s house and get to cuddle with him, maybe get his dick sucked, but now he’s gotta deal with his little brother that knows _everything_. In the scheme of things, he supposed it could be worse, if not a tad embarrassing. 

“It’s alright,” he sighed, wiping his palm down his face, looking at Gerard. “Really, it’s okay. Just as long as he isn’t weird about it, then it’s not a problem.” He smiled at the look of relief on Gerard’s face.

“Mikey’s so cool, you guys are gonna get along great!” Gerard practically shot like a cannon out of the car, running around the front to open Frank’s door. Frank took the hand extended to him. 

“Such a gentleman,” he chuckled, being led up the front lawn and the steps to the front door. 

“Mikey?” 

They entered the house timidly, Frank trying to look over Gerard’s shoulder as they peeked inside the front door. The house was silent, eerily so, and Frank reached for Gerard’s hand as he led them through the living room. Everything seemed fairly normal to Frank: pictures of Gerard and Mikey through the years, Mrs. Way and a man who had to be her husband. And then they walked by the giant doll collection.

“What the _fuck?_ ” Frank whispered, gawping at the creepy porcelain figurines. Gerard tugged him along.

“Yeah, we don’t talk about that,” he mumbled.

Frank felt like they were sneaking in, trying to avoid the strict parents of the household, when it was really the youngest son they were avoiding. It was all a bit silly, tiptoeing through the house, down to the basement, in hopes that they wouldn’t have to explain themselves. But Mikey knew about them anyway, so what was the big deal?

“Gerard,” came a very monotone voice from behind them, and Gerard must’ve jumped a good foot in the air, shouting as he did so. “Who’s this?”

The boys turned to find quite possibly the lankiest teenager in New Jersey at the top of the stairs leading to the basement. His hair was ironed down to sweep in front of his face, and his glasses were resting at an angle on the bridge of his nose. He had the exact same eyes as Gerard, and it was honestly freaking Frank out a little bit; other than that, he couldn’t see much of a resemblance. But if you turned your head a little, squinted, and looked between the two of them back and forth kinda quickly, they could pass for brothers.

“This is Frank,” Gerard gestured to the smaller boy, “and Frank, this is Mikey.”

“Why is he doing that thing with his eyes?”

Frank quickly stopped looking between the two of them, embarrassed that he had been caught. He must’ve looked like an idiot.

“I was just,” he waved a hand in the space between the brothers, “just… you two… the whole brothers thing, I can’t really see it.” He shrugged, feeling his face burn at his rudeness. “Like, if I look back and forth really fast I can kinda tell.”

Mikey snorted. “That’s a first.”

“Why aren’t you out, Mikes?”

The younger Way shrugged; Frank was getting the impression the boy didn’t talk much.

“Got bored with my friends so I came home. Hey uh, Frank?”

Frank snapped to attention at his name. “Yeah?”

“Mind if I talk to you for a second?”

Gerard groaned loudly. “Oh, come on Mikes, don’t give him ‘the talk’, please?”

Mikey just rolled his eyes at his brother. “I’m not gonna tell him about the birds and the bees. I’m pretty sure you’ve taught him enough on that subject anyway.” Frank made a strangled noise, a weird combination of a laugh and a cough that caught in his throat. He followed Mikey back up the steps, knowing his fate was sealed. 

“Don’t be a dick, Mikey!” Gerard received a silent but firm middle finger from his brother in response. “I’ll be in the basement, Frankie.”

He followed Mikey back through the house, and to his horror the younger brother led him to a chair with a full view of that horrific doll collection. Mikey gestured for him to sit as he stood in front of the dolls, which made things so much worse. Being interrogated by his maybe-boyfriend’s brother in front of a wall of porcelain dolls was just too weird for him to wrap his head around. 

“I’m not gonna ask what your intentions are because that’s dumb and my brother is old enough to take care of himself. If he can fuck you in a confessional, then he can deal with any potential issues that might pop up in the future,” Mikey raised an eyebrow. “Just make sure those issues are non-issues. Make sense?” Frank nodded silently, and Mikey frowned. “I’m not intimidating dude, why are you freaked out right now?”

“Dolls,” Frank pointed behind Mikey. “They’re fuckin’ weird.”

Mikey smirked. “Yeah, my mom’s got awful taste. You can go now, just don’t make too much noise if you decide to fuck.” Frank’s surprise must’ve showed on his face. “I’m not dumb, Frank, now go.”

“Never said you were, sorry, thank you,” Frank rushed out all in one breath, bolting from his seat. “It was nice to meet you!” He shouted from the stairs as he ran down to the basement, flinging the door open and letting it slam shut behind him.

*

Frank found himself on his back, Gerard on top of him as the older boy kissed his way down his neck. Every so often, he would stop to suck on the sensitive skin, drawing a moan from Frank’s lips. Gerard was grinding his hips down into Frank’s, making his arousal very well known. Frank pulled on his shirt, the soft fabric bunching in his fingers, his eyes slipping closed as he felt their erections push together.

“Gerard,” he moaned, wanting their clothes off _now_ , “come on Gee, take this thing off.”

He didn’t require much convincing, thank god, removing the offending article of clothing swiftly. Frank shimmied out of his own shirt, tossing it somewhere on the floor. Gerard took the opportunity to nip along his chest, making Frank hiss at the pain.

“What did you and Mikey talk about?” Gerard asked between bites and kisses. 

“You’re asking me that now?” Frank huffed, arching his back when Gerard took his right nipple into his mouth. “ _Fuck,_ we… he just wants me to be good to you.” Gerard hummed at that, sending little vibrations around the hardening flesh in his mouth, making Frank moan. “He also… said to be quiet.” Frank squirmed on the bed, tangling the sheets.

“Well that’s not happening,” Gerard smirked, working on Frank’s belt. “Been dying to get my hands on you for weeks now.”

Frank gulped. “Really?” His voice was higher than usual, and Gerard grinned.

“Yep,” he said, pulling Frank’s belt from his belt loops. “Ever since that night at your place… haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.” He yanked down Frank’s jeans, forcing them down over his knees. Frank helped kick them off, and Gerard tossed them on the floor. “You’re so pretty, baby.”

Frank blushed deeply as Gerard’s eyes wandered over him; he was in nothing but his boxers, and Gerard looked like he was ready to devour him. Truth was, he’d been just as desperate to be with Gerard again, too; he was masturbating to the memories of the two of them practically every night, and he still got hot just thinking about it. Feeling a little bold, he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers, slowly dragging them down his hips as Gerard watched with bated breath. 

“Come on, sugar, don’t tease me like this,” he whispered as Frank stopped right as the dark curls on his abdomen became thicker. “Wanna see you, wanna suck that pretty cock of yours again.” He palmed Frank’s erection through the thin fabric, making the younger whine. “That’s it, baby, lemme remind you how good it feels.”

Frank caved, unable to resist Gerard’s sweet talking, and he shucked his boxers off in a hurry. Gerard immediately grabbed Frank’s cock, giving it a good, firm stroke. His eyes fluttering shut, Frank groaned deeply as Gerard wasted no time in taking his cock into his mouth. 

“ _God,_ Gee,” he mewled, hands tugging at long, black strands of hair, his hips pushing up into the sweet warmth of Gerard’s mouth. “Just like that, don’t stop.”

Gerard’s hand held the base of Frank’s dick firmly, stroking up to meet his lips to make up for what he couldn’t swallow. He loved the way Frank pulled at his hair, how he whined when Gerard paid special attention to the head of his cock, the way his back arched when he hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard around him. Frank falls apart so beautifully, and it was slowly becoming Gerard’s new addiction.

“You’ve gotta slow down,” Frank panted above him, his chest heaving and shining with a thin layer of sweat, “I don’t wanna cum too soon, Gee.”

Reluctantly, Gerard pulled off Frank’s cock, still stroking it gently. “You taste so good, though,” he pouted, planting a kiss to the head. “Don’t wanna stop.”

“Yeah well I wanna cum while you fuck me, and if that’s gonna happen, you gotta slow down,” Frank smiled down at Gerard, his heart thudding against his chest. He ran his fingers through that long, black hair again. “Come here. Wanna kiss you.” Gerard complied, draping himself over Frank, kissing him sweetly. “And get you naked,” Frank giggled as he squeezed Gerard’s ass through his jeans.

“Ah, so the truth comes out,” he smiled, sitting up to unbutton his jeans. “Guess you just like me for my body.”

“Well, it’s definitely a nice body,” Frank agreed as he ran his hands up Gerard’s chest, loving how pale and soft he was. “But you’re pretty cool, I guess.” Once Gerard was naked (he still wasn’t wearing underwear, what was with this guy?), he laid back on top of Frank, grinding against him.

“You drive me fucking crazy,” Gerard whispered in Frank’s ear, biting gently on the soft flesh of his lobe. “Wanna fuck you so bad.”

Frank whined. “Where’s your stuff? C’mon Gee, I can’t wait any longer.”

Gerard reached for his nightstand, rifling loudly through the drawer until he produced his lube and a condom. He felt Frank shift beneath him, opening his legs wider so Gerard could prep him, which made Gerard smile; such an _eager_ little thing. But tonight was going to be different.

“I think it’s my turn tonight, sugar,” he said softly, amused at the confused look on Frank’s face.

Propping himself up, he shifted over Frank and straddled the boy’s hips. Uncapping the bottle of lube, he spread a generous amount over two fingers, and bent forward to help spread himself. Frank was in full-blown shock right now, and it dawned on him what was happening. 

“Don’t look so shocked, Frankie,” he gasped as he slowly pushed his index finger past the tight ring of muscle between his cheeks. “You shouldn’t be the only one who gets to have all the fun.”

Frank moaned almost as loudly as Gerard did as he slowly fingered himself open. He took his time, using one finger and moving on to two. His eyes were shut tightly, and his mouth hung open in ecstasy as he pushed his fingers in and out, the slide becoming smoother as he scissored his fingers. Frank didn’t think he’d seen anything hotter in his entire life, and he couldn’t stop himself from wrapping his hand around Gerard’s cock.

“C’mon Gee, that’s it,” he encouraged as he jerked his fist up and down the hard cock in his hands. “Finger yourself for me, open yourself up.”

Sucking his index finger into his mouth, Frank coated the digit with as much saliva as he could before reaching around and adding a third finger to Gerard’s ass. It was a tight fit, warm and slick, and Gerard let out a litany of curses when Frank breached him. Pushing back against the intrusion, Gerard moaned wantonly while Frank continued to fist his dick firmly.

Nodding weakly, Gerard mumbled against Frank’s neck, “I’m ready, ready Frankie. Wanna ride you, want you in me, sugar.”

Frank couldn’t move fast enough, removing his finger perhaps a bit harshly, judging by the way Gerard sucked in a sharp breath. Apologizing profusely, he coaxed Gerard with kisses and feather-light touches, reaching for the lube to slick up his cock. All the while, Gerard watched him hungrily, his eyes glazed and lecherous as he watched the younger boy’s cock shine with lubricant and pre-cum. He batted Frank’s hand away, shuffled forward enough so he could line himself up with Frank’s cock, and held it steady as he lowered himself down.

It took some patience on both of their parts, which was a miracle for two teenage boys, but when Frank pushed up firmly, he felt Gerard’s furled ring of muscle finally give way, and he began to slide in. His eyes were screwed shut and it was all he could do not to cum while Gerard kept sinking down on his dick, the tight heat of his ass almost too much for him to handle. And _god_ , he was going so slowly, and it was so much for him to not just plant his feet on the mattress and slam up into him, but he didn’t want to hurt him, he wanted this to _last_. Hands flying to Gerard’s hips, he squeezed tightly and was able to collect his thoughts.

“I know it’s probably rude of me to ask,” he panted, looking into Gerard’s eyes, “but can we maybe speed this up a little? Because I’m about to blow a massive load in your ass if we keep going at this pace.”

Gerard giggled, finally, _mercifully_ , sinking all the way down onto Frank’s cock. “Patience, Frankie,” he cooed, pinching Frank’s nipples, eliciting a gasp from the boy beneath him. “By all means, please blow that massive load in my ass, but let’s have a little fun first, okay?”

Nodding like an idiot, Frank looked up at Gerard with wide eyes, and it hit him like a ton of bricks: he was in love.

He couldn’t pay much attention to that thought, however, because Gerard was canting his hips, grinding on his cock, and his eyes rolled back as his mouth fell open. And he just _kept going _, back and forth he rolled his hips, those sinful hips and thick thighs that kept Frankie trapped, but he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else in the universe right now. Losing all sense of reason, he bent his knees, planted his feet, and snapped his hips up sharply; Gerard all but shouted, his hips stilling completely.__

__“Don’t stop, Frankie,” he moaned, his hips rolling once again, “do it again, c’mon baby, _fuck me._ ”_ _

__It was like Gerard was straight out of a porno; sweat rolled down his chest and his pale skin was flushed a gorgeous pink, his eyes hooded and lips slick while his mouth hung open. His body bounced perfectly as Frank continued to thrust into him, his cock bobbing obscenely against his stomach, leaking pre-cum._ _

__They found a perfect rhythm, and soon Gerard was no longer content to grind himself on Frank’s dick. He lifted his hips and began to meet Frank’s thrusts, shouting as Frank became more forceful, eventually hitting his prostate._ _

__“Right there,” Gerard was groaning loudly, his head thrown back as Frank hit his prostate with each thrust, “oh my _god, Frankie, right there!_ ”_ _

__Frank was quite proud of himself for having held on for so long, he honestly had no idea how he was managing. Gerard was so hot and tight around him, and seeing him fall apart was driving Frank crazy. Without thinking, he fisted Gerard’s leaking dick and began to jerk him in time with their thrusts._ _

__“Come on, Gee,” he said through gritted teeth, trying desperately to hold on just a little while longer, “let go for me. Cum for me, Gee, cum _on me_.”_ _

__And with that, Gerard came with a shout, Frank’s name falling from his lips as his cum painted their bellies and chests with thick, white ropes. He was clenching so tightly around Frank’s cock that he wasn’t far behind, finding his own release as he thrust inside Gerard one last time. Gerard collapsed heavily on his chest, feeling like he’d just run a very sticky marathon, and he held to Frank tightly as he tried to regain his breath._ _

__“Sorry I kinda squished my cum between us,” he giggled as Frank tightened his arms around him._ _

__“Nah, don’t be,” Frank sighed, kissing Gerard’s cheek. “I like cuddling with you anyway.”_ _

__Long after they had caught their breath, and their sweat had cooled, and Gerard’s cum had dried, and Frank’s cock had grown soft inside him, long after all of that, they finally pulled apart. Gerard shuffled around his room naked, looking for a towel to clean them off. Frank had to look away as he noticed some of his cum had rolled down Gerard’s thighs, and he couldn’t decide whether he should feel ashamed or turned on. He opted for turned on._ _

__“Fuck me in the morning,” he whispered when Gerard came back to bed and cleaned them off. Frank was too tired to move._ _

__“You’re insatiable,” he cackled, “let me at least wash your cum out of my ass first, okay?”_ _

__Frank grinned like an idiot. “Okay.”_ _

__*_ _

__The next morning, after they’d slept too late, made pancakes for breakfast, and suffered through many of Mikey’s patented glares, Gerard kept his promise. He delivered by fucking Frank into the mattress, making him scream so loudly that Mikey was banging on the door and telling them to shut up. They fell into a fit of giggles afterwards, and Frank was certain he was going to feel sore for a week._ _

__Once the sun began to set and Gerard’s parents came home, the boys limped out of the house and Gerard drove Frank home. They sat in the car in front of Frank’s house for a long time, the silence not awkward, but oddly content. Gerard was rubbing his thumb over Frank’s knuckles, staring at his hand._ _

__“You’ve got pretty hands,” he said quietly, making Frank snort. “I’m serious!”_ _

__“Thank you,” Frank smiled and leaned across the center console, kissing him sweetly. “I had a lot of fun this weekend.”_ _

__“Me too,” Gerard returned the smile. “Sorry we didn’t get to use up my stash of condoms like we planned.”_ _

__Frank shrugged. “Maybe next weekend?”_ _

__“It’s a date,” Gerard just couldn’t stop smiling at him. He pulled him in for one last kiss, when he had a quick thought. “Hey, uh, Frankie?”_ _

__“Mhmm?” Frank kissed him again, but Gerard was determined, and he pulled back._ _

__Suddenly he was terrified. Was Frank okay with labels? They’d only been on three dates; maybe he just saw Gerard as a fuck buddy? He felt his heart began to race and his bravery dwindle, and Frank was giving him this weird look, like he just knew what Gerard was thinking somehow._ _

__“Yeah,” Frank smiled. “I’d love to be your boyfriend.”_ _

__“How did you _know??_ ” Gerard gasped, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of him. _ _

__Frank shrugged. “Just a hunch.” He leaned over and kissed him again, lingering this time, putting his palm against Gerard’s cheek. “Call me tomorrow, yeah?” Gerard nodded eagerly, and Frank smiled before hopping out of the car._ _

__He watched Frank head up his front lawn, laughing a little at the way he limped. But Frank stopped suddenly, turned around, and limped back towards the car. He motioned for Gerard to roll down the window, which he did._ _

__“Did you forget something?” He leaned over the passenger seat, looking up at Frank, who pushed himself through the open window and kissed Gerard again._ _

__“Just wanted to tell you that I love you,” he said softly against Gerard’s lips, kissing him one more time. Gerard lit up like a Christmas tree inside, fireworks zooming around in his chest as he kissed his boyfriend through his smile. They pulled back, each a little breathless, and Gerard couldn’t stop smiling._ _

__“I love you too, sugar.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> And they all lived happily ever after.  
> I wasn't planning on writing this, but I became inspired somehow and it just kinda happened. I took a brief break from writing my chaptered fic, but the update for that should be out within a week. As usual kudos and comments are appreciated; let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! Happy New Year!


End file.
